<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AR Fighters by Sinnamon_Troll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940253">AR Fighters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll'>Sinnamon_Troll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Multiverse [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distant cyberpunk future, hard light technology has brought fantasy into reality. In this future, underground fighting rings exist where combatants fight to the 'death' each night for money and glory. When Nathaniel is given an art project sketching dancers for a promotional ad, he notices that one in particular seems awfully familiar...</p><p>*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Multiverse [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distant cyber punk future, hard light technology has brought fantasy into reality. In this future, underground fighting rings exist where combatants fight to the 'death' each night for money and glory. Nathaniel and Marc respectively are just normal, over looked retail workers by day, but by night they throw away societal expectations and give in to their primal bloodlust in the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fighters use AR (augmented reality) technology to change into their "fightersonas" (Akumas? Maybe?) which they have a bracelet or something (Marc's is his choker) that creates a hard light hologram over them to hide their identity. It also created their weapons and can be synced to the game board\referee to track "hits", if they get hit by another player's weapon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cpu PyroHeart09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jesus christ sin how did you come up with this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then thought about it all day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser vs Evilustrator, with Reverser pinning Evie to the ground after flirting with him the entire fight (because that's part of Rev's character, but he lays it on THICK with Evie) and kissing him while the audience goes NUTS before slitting Evie's throat. Then after outside the ring Evie is like "You bastard" and Rev is like :stuck_out_tongue_winking_eye:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but that is LATER we're still setting things up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their outfits look different than in the show, Reverser has short shorts and thigh holsters. His hoodie is sleeveless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser is highly mobile and uses mostly ranged weapons, though he does have a pair of knives for close combat. Evilustrator is more about laying traps and stealth kills. If he gets cornered her goes hand to hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any 'weapon' (or other item) you can use in the arena has to be registered before hand. If you pull out something you didn't register you are immediate disqualified and teleported out of the fighting grounds. Same for if you 'die'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arenas have different terrain each time. The AR field is HUGE so there's lots of possibilities</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Think hmmmm three foot ball fields big. Maybe bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is all underground (it's too violent to be an official sport, but it's one of those open secret things) so cheating is encouraged....so long as you don't get caught</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volpina is one of those good cheaters. She messed with the sensors so hits don't always land on her correctly, or they don't do the amount of damage they should</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auntie Nyx (2) (13)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just means you gotta hit her harder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone THINKS the top tier pair fighters, Ladybug and Chat Noir cheat because they ALWAYS win, but no one can prove anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie and Rev are actually decently small time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don't join the bigger tournaments, mostly doing nightly fights only</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are they like...Miniboss level almost? Like they are skilled enough to beat newcomers and have a reputation, but not famous or strong enough to go up against The Greats?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc uses his tech to mess with his voice, so when he talks it's Reverser's weird double voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fighter identities are a secret</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but the have fan followings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath dies every time he finds EvieRev fanart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evilustrator mostly tries to blend into the background during fights. Stealth is his main tool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They meet a few times during fights, but as they get better (because this is AR and not VR, so they're limited by what their own bodies can do) and stronger, they keep running into eachother and being the last ones left</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in their civilian lives</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shy, introverted, geeks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is a freelance artist, taking what ever commissions he can get to pay the rent. Which always falls short. That's why he got into the underground fights, for the prize money. Then he realize just how great he felt to not have to be quiet and submissive to everyone else all the time and got addicted to the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah Puppy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auntie Nyx (2) (13)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Evie have purple skin/facepaint?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is a dancer, but pretty much all of his gigs are as backup\background so he's unknown. This flexiblity and training gives him great mobility on the battle field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, the AR projection can make them look like what ever they want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>think of like, a full body hologram, but more real than that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auntie Nyx (2) (13)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, good luck to Evie, he's gonna need it if he's trying to be stealthy while being purple</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depends on the light, purple would fit in during twilight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is frustrated his talent is going unnoticed, but he can't say anything to ANYONE because he's so unknown if he talks back at all he could get blacklisted for life. He loves being Reverser because he's free to be whoever he wants, say what ever he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple would blend into the shadows REALLY well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auntie Nyx (2) (13)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah. I kept imagining him standing out in a really green forest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he has any white on his suite it would need to be more grey though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IN a forest in broad daylight? Yeah not his best arena. The ruined cities at night? He's a ghost</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are fighters that will immediately surrender\quit\ not even enter on certain maps if they see he's in the line up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser is a cocky, flirty SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he literally has had someone come up to him during a fight and be like "Winning be being a slut just means you don't have any real talent" and Reverser just CACKLED, and did a little wiggle, knives out "If you get so horny you can't fight well just by looking at me, why shouldn't I take advantage of that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and takes him out while he's stammering like an angry fish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dream he had like, Freddy Kruger claws but I'm giving him knives here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evilustrator will register the weirdest random shit and then create genius traps out of it. His got his fan following by being creative and effective. There have been copy cats, but no one can lay traps like he does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's two ways to earn money. Being one of the last people standing and over all kill counts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie does better in "last man" because he's good at getting his oppontants to take eachother out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rev is more of a "kill count" guy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a LOT of tension between Evie and Rev, because Rev is not only smart enough not to fall into his traps, he's agile enough to dodge out of the ones he doesn't see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rev gets excited about Evie because he's challenging prey, hard to find and hard to pin down. Rev likes the chase\hunt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie is just frustrated this monochrome twink with the great ass keeps evading him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IN their civilian lives, Nathaniel gets commissioned to do some sort of long term project drawing promotional art for the big name dancer that Marc is currently working under</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is not the only artist, just like Marc isn't the only background dancer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc gets treated like a coffee boy because despite his demure attitude, the leads know he's talented and attractive enough to be a threat if he gets noticed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel stays late at the dance studio one night, finishing up some references, and he notices the studio light is still on and goes to watch from the observation deck out of curiosity and for more natural references. People behave different if they don't know they're being watched after all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is the only one on the dance floor, practicing alone, and at first Nathaniel is like "wow this guy is so good! Why haven't I seen him with the others?" then Marc does a certain move and Nathaniel is like "Wait....that looks kinda familiar...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the more he watches the more he's like holy shit that's Reverser</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding out another fighter's public identity is a HUGE opportunity. You could black mail them into doing basically what ever you want, like throwing fights</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel panics because he doesn't know what to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can decide what to do about this, one of the bigger stars barge into the studio (Nathaniel is up on an observation deck, doing his evie best to not be seen) and orders Marc out because they want to use the studio. While Marc gathers his things to leave the star is mocking him and just generally being snide and Nathaniel is like "I must have been mistaken, Reverser would NEVER just quietly take that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But on the way out he bumps into Marc, and when he goes to apologize he sees the fury in Marc's eyes, and wow seeing him this close...all doubts are gone. This is his rival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc quietly apologizes and heads to the showers, while Nathaniel is once again lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next couple days Nathaniel pays more attention to him, noticing him the other man in the background (why didn't he see him before? Marc blended into the background better than he did....) and is just stunned by how different Marc is from Reverser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel doesn't think he's even heard the other man talk except to apologize to someone else (usually for something that isn't even his fault)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During this time they meet in the ring, but Reverser wins easier than normal because Evie is thrown off his game</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rev would be pissed about that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easy wins against his greatest enemy would piss him off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>holy crap Sin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he like do that thing where you shove your rival against the wall and demand to know what their doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) is this a good holy crap or a bad holy crap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it was a "holy crap this is a lot to read" holy crap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you really thought this through</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have never had a thought in my life ever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am making this up as I go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Writing just be like that sometimes but ANYWAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fridge guessed correctly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser is like "Bitch why arn't you trying, are you finally giving into your boner for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Evie just...doesn't responsed and stares at him with this unreadable look</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser gets frustrated and kills him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the arena, Reverse stomps up to him like HEY what the fuck was that?! At least put some effort in or it's no fun!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Evie is just kind of....shy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's usually ready to banter back but he's been so off lately</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Nathaniel works up the stones to actually approach Marc during work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asks to use him as his figure reference for the day, while the other contracted artists flock once more to the stars, and Marc is like "Me? You sure? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just got to read this and I LOVE IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nathaniel is like "Well, You seem different from the others. They're all so loud and flamboyant but I've been watching you are you're more....graceful? I guess? There's passion in your dancing the others just don't have"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Marc is like doki doki</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath studdering out something about trying to include all the dancers, but he only has eyes for Marc and watching him in motion when he's not trying to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe that's the first thing he says, but then later he says the thing about Passion when they're alone for the drawing session</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it's more intimate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go quiet after than and Marc goes back to what every pose Nath wanted him in, but he's blushing now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is surprisingly soft for a nsfw au</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>other than the fact that they violently hunt eachother down and kill eacother on regular?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not about the sex it's about the e m o t i o n</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but the sex is coming</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:eyes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Nathaniel is there for a projev-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hate-sex 400k words slowburn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why the fuck did I just hear a duck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the duck thinks your au idea is the best thing since sliced bread</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm in the dorms on the top floor. There should not be a duck in the hallway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>brb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok so apparently some people are having an argument in the hallway (which stinks like shit today for some reason)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of my buisness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why tf do you hear a duck  then???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard someone getting yelled at lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pfft</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just thought of someone yelling "Quack quack Motherfucker"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is there for the project and just keeps seeking Marc out as his reference</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin said that the dancers saw him as a threat right? People will pay much more attention if they see Naths amazing art of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His project isn't public yet but yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you say why artists were drawing the dancers again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>anyway where I left off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is doing shit for a large project so he needs more art and he keeps requesting Marc because damn he's inspired</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HIs supervisor is like "why are you always after that background dancer we're here to promote the stars" and Nathaniel shows him one of the finished pieces and the supervisor is like holy shit there's someone this pretty in the BACK UP DANCERS???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks Nathnaniel is taking artistic lisecne but then Nath points out Marc and she's like :eyes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but this is a competitive thing so she doesn't point him out to the other artists. If they can't see talent that isn't shoved in front of their noses they don't deserve the top spot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She encouraged Nath to do some other pieces of Marc, and says that she'll buy them unrelated to the project because art managers are good at sniffing out what will sell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Nath both approach Marc privately to get his consent, since as the model he gets a cut of the profits</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he's super flattered like wow am I finally being noticed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the arena, Reverser seems like he's happier lately. His laughter is more genuine and his kills have less anger in them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie still can't bring himself to make a kill on him. It just feels different when you know the person behind the mask</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Rev notices this shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel invites Marc out to lunch to "talk about the direction of the project" and they have a great time, actually derailing and finding out they have a lot in common</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This continues in their public and private lives until Reverser manages to pin Evie in one of his own rope traps and is like "hahaha you're not even trying anymore. Maybe you've fallen for me? wink"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Evie just kinda gives him a soft, sad smile, and whispers "I think I have"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser is like whhhhaatt???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and the audience (because this is live cam) is like WHHHATTT???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then some asshole ganks both of them while they're distracted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>out in the waiting area with the other "dead" (because getting killed teleports you off the map) Reverser is like WHAT THE FUCK MAN ARE YOU SERIOUS?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Evilustrator is embarrassed because he realizes A. What he said and B. Everyone heard that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Evie have blurted out something like "I'm sorry but your really nice when your not trying to kill me" and accidentally admits he knows Rev irl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser is flustered because his thing is being a huge flirt, but no one has ever fallen for him and meant it and he was so close, he could feel Evie's breath and see the sincerity in his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope! I have that planned hue hue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people running this thing encourage the drama, but Reverser leaves without talking to Evie again as soon as they're allowed to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>someone actually likes him back and isn't just horny for him he doesn't know what to do, because it's also his fun rival, but he's been thinking about asking out the cute artist who seems really interested in him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for all he knows, Evilustrator only likes Reverser, which is a mask he wears and not really him</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So back to the art, Nathaniel decides to do some shit with flowers because Uuuhu flowers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flower love language</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know roses are cliche, but he uses them for the thorns metaphor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and also what Kopy said with some other flowers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basically he has Marc laydown on a bed of them, and carefully arranges them to be artistic and shit and cover up anything naughty (Marc isn't naked, but Nathaniel is going to draw him like that)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's lots of big poofy boys...what are those...carnations? As the main 'bed' and most of the covering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but also other flowers woven into them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>carnations are the poof boys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, laying on a bed and keeping still as Nath leans over and rearranges flowers over him in a strangely intimate way: :flushed:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(horny modeling prompt idea instensifies)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020<br/>looking up flower shit<br/>ok so these fuckers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And these</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In purpleish colors as a flower crown becayse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>provence roses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavander and mauve roses are said to be close to the unatainable blue and therefore characterize mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dog Rose, pleasure mixed with pain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Provence Rose, says "My heart is in flames</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I have a plot point beyond the meaning of the flowers, but does Marc know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could look it up later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of curiousity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ooooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok that fits REALLY well with my next idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Nath gently lays the crown on his head, with a soft smile, and says "Beautiful"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is like :flushed:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the art happens and Marc leaves and there's a lot of tension</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which Reverser brings to the fight later that night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evilustrator registers some flowers in his tool kit for the night, but he's always got weird shit like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser is still flustered from earlier and Evie actually catches him in a trap. Reverser is all tangled up in a pseudo spider web, and Evie comes out of hidining</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser: Well, you have me, What are you going to do with me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to be his normal flirty self but he's off his game</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie smiles, the same soft smile Nathaniel did earlier, and takes the same damn flower crown out of his inventory and places it on Reverser. "Beautiful" he whispers as he leans in. Reverser gasps in realization, then in pain because Evie stabs him, 'killing' him for the round</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser gets teleported to the waiting area and he is PANIK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The show host is like "For once, the normally cock sure Reverser is left speechless!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Marc know now or???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he is, he can't even talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie actually wins that round by being the last man standing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like does he know that its Nath, or does he also know Nath knows him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cock sure Reverser :2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie, romancing Rev in front of god and everyone on live tv:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rev: :689897970740494396: :flushed:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both, he knows that Evie is Nath and that Nath knows who he is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He once again panics and runs out as soon as they're released from the waiting area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc avoids Nathaniel for the next few days, doesn't show up to their meetings, refuses his calls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he has to go into work and Nath sees him there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel tries to talk to him when the day is over but Marc literally just grabs his shit and runs out the door, into the rain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Nathaniel is like "he's not getting away this time" and chases him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this was a movie there would be some neat parkour shit as Nath chases him through the back alleys of the city, using their arena skills as civilians for once</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Marc hits a dead end and Nath corners him, pressing him into the wall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're both soaking wet from the rain and out of breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel doesn't say anything, just stares him in the eyes and lets him catch his breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Why? Why are you doing this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel just simply says "I'm in love with you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc isn't sure if his heart is trying to pound out of his chest because he just ran for his life across the city, or because of the pure sincerity in Nathaniel's voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cue rain kiss from every romance movie ever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks away, trying to come to terms with all this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: ...how long have you known?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not YET</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needs more BUILD UP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUILD UP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUILD UP!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: That you were Reverser? I suspected when I first saw you dance, but I didn't know until you literally ran into me one night after a solo practice. Do you remember? Everyone else had gone home, and you were alone...god Rev, it was like watching living art. I was entranced. Your dancing was a spell and I your willing thrall. Then (name of star dancer here) came in and ordered you to leave. You took it so quietly I thought 'this couldn't possibly be Reverser, he's too meek'. Then you literally crashed into me at the bottom of the stairs and I saw the fire in your eyes...and I knew. I knew as surely as I know the stars are still there when the clouds come out. I can't see them, but I can sense them shining. Still otherworldly and beautiful beyond words even behind their mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel says, lightly cupping Marc's cheek to look in his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Marc is just DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's surprised he hasn't passed out from the sheer romance of all this, and is sure the rain is coming off his like steam he's feeling so hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc finally manages to say something back to all that and just blurts out "Are you trying to get into my pants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, who wasn't expecting that reaction: Uhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: breathless Because it's working</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc grabs his hair and yanks him into a hot kiss, and the both kinda lose it because this has been building up for MONTHS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAIN KISS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make out like crazy and don't even get undressed, just grind into each other until they both cum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and then are both like "hahahaha shit, THAT got out of hand"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's still raining and Nath is like "So um, now what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: My apartment isn't far from here, I think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(since they just ran through a bunch of back alleys and rooftops)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, catching his drift: Oh hell yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go back to Marc's place and bang like crazy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, they're still laying in bed together and Nathaniel is like "well...what now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: What do you mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: I don't think...I don't think I can 'kill' you anymore in the arena, but I don't want to stop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Awww, you couldn't? Wimp (he teases, bopping Nathaniel on the nose)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath bites at his finger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Ok maybe I could, you little shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: The solution is obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: It is?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next time they enter a fight they do a team event, but sill do one on one as foreplay and to see who tops that night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, walking his fingers up Nath's chest: We, team, up~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enter the team event and the fans go INSANE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because this is basically affirming being a couple now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was kinda hoping they'd do individual events for a few weeks to shamelessly flirt with each other while trying to kill the other cuz that's kinky and their popularity rises up FAST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're actually REALLY good as a team too. Between Evilustrator's traps and Reverser making good bait\his sniping skills, they quickly enter the same bracket as the "Miraculous" fighters</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh they still do those for fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but they're Big Leagues now and those pay a LOT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough that Marc finally has the confidence to be more assertive at work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because if he gets fired he TOTALLY has enough prize money to get by</span>
</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020<br/>But the talent seekers or what ever like his new confidence and he's PRETTY damnit, not to mention an amzing dancers<br/>Nathaniel's art of him goes public and THAT rakes in some dough too<br/>They decide to move in together and honestly that's all I've got for this au lol<br/>hits it with the Complete Stamp</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so Reverser finds her and murders her irl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I support this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or they find out she's been tampering with the arena and blackmail HER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: Tries to blackmail MarcNath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MarcNath: No U</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno reverse card</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh but what if they do accidentally kill her for real?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's some drama as they try not to get caught</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like the game lags and it kills her for realz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auntie Nyx (2) (13)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or Lila messes with the sensors and goes off to try and kill Nathmarc only for them to kill her first, and then everyone realizes that the game bugged so they stop it before anyone else gets killed for real?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she tampers with the arena and it malfunctions making her suit disappear just as one of Evie's traps goes off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it's because of Rev tampering with what she already did or just pure luck you decide</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auntie Nyx (2) (13)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kinda just want her actual death to be a result of something she did when tampering, give her a bit of karma</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was thinking it happened outside the arena, she keeps black mailing them and one of them snaps and there's struggle, and she gets pushed off a roof or soemthing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the stuff in the arena is all hard light, if you're not wearing a suit you can't even interact with it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And their vitals are monitored so that they can be teleported out the INSTANT they're in real danger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So in order for an arena kill to happen, someone would have to bring in a REAL weapon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and somehow not get caught by the cameras</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aw there goes that idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Ladybug is the one that kills Lila</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila hates Ladybug enough to smuggle a real weapon into the fight and it ends up backfiring somehow and kills her instead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe her weapon gets caught by one of Evillustrator's traps and gets flung back at her during a free-for-all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be a super investigation about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what if the AR field is run by the "guardian" to find people to recruit into some ACTUAL war BS?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some sort of secret magical realm shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The AR is so good because it's laced with magic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what does AR stand for anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augmented Reality</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this is all happening in real life, verusus Virtual Reality where it would essentially all be in their heads</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>got it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rev and Evie weren't good enough individually to be recruited, but as a team...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>idea: Ladybug and Chat Noir are a team. Ladybug's Methods are very similar to Evillustrators-using random objects to make traps-but she's more of a "use the items in the arena to your advantage" while Evie tends to pre-prepare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug refuses to kill contestants, rather, she traps them until Chat Noir can do it for her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe because kills raise money for a person exponentially so by only having one person do all the kills they make more money or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm kinda liking this secret magic shit, will think on this and get back to you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so the "heroes" would be fighters who secretly have magic and are using the arena to find recruits, while "akumas" are fighters who don't have magic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so people like "Bubbler" and "Lady Wifi" were originally fighters who got initiated and now go by "Rena Rouge" and "Carapace"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix and Stardust are Nath and Marc once they are 'officiated'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>somehting like that, I was thinking there was a secret shadow realm or something where literal monsters were creeping into reality to EAT PEOPLE and the heroes have to stop it, but they need to be A. Compatible with the magic (which is what the AR shit checks) and B. Actually good enough to fight the monsters and not get ate themselves (which is what the tournaments are for)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So once they become Miraculous level, they get super tested before they're approached with offers to become people who fight the montsers. If they say no, the memory of the conversation is wiped from their memories and just go back to prize fighting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if they say yes, they're given the ablity (some how) to cross into that shadow world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Sounds like Men in Black)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it's kinda like Persona where cognition matters, so they need creative and resilient people who can think on their feet and not get rattled easily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can't believe we went from semi virtual arena gladiators to Fighting real monsters like Persona</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I'm into it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happens if one objects? Do they only wipe one? Do they wipe both?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they would probably ask if the other one would be willing to fight alone I guess, and if they agree, they wipe one's memory, if they object, they wipe both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but they say yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The secret idenity thing is important too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because cognition or what ever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the others need to see you as your Fightersona and not your civilain one so you stay strong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie and Rev are an experiment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to see if they can still be strong while knowing who they are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no one else know their partner's idenity (and they do work in pair)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so so so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we need to make it horny because</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so can AR be used in other ways???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sexy ways?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it exists outside of the arena, just not as advnaced, so yeah probs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc and Nath using hard light to make themselves look like Evie and Rev for dramatic sexy times</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>probably! They get to take their 'gear' with them because they own it do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hard light handcuffs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pretend Reverser got caught in a trap, and Evie works him over while he's all tangled up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser got Evie caught in his own trap and teases him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reverser: oh no, you've caught me ;) what are you gonna do with me ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evillustrator: I have a bad habit of playing with my prey first ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if they get sponsors for the lower fights, Evie and Rev get paid to "spice things up" for the cameras</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no outright fucking or nudity, but they get encouraged to "play" with each other before a kill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>which they're both super repressed in their lives and come to the area to go wild so they're like haha sure sounds hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel shows Marc some of his Evie\Rev commissions he's gotten</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie, with Reverser tied up and straddling his chest while slowly trailing a knife down his throat:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience: GOOD SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next game Reverser catches Evillustrator in a rear wrist lock and starts whispering things in his ear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Audience: :eyes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>EVERYTHING is picked up by the super futuristic tech, so the audience can hear everything he says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the shadow realm, how you see people affects how they look to some point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stardust does something and suddenly, parts of his outfit start fading away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug: Phoenix! Focus!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix: Mmmmm I am....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat: On the fight lover boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so do Marc and Nath fight with two different identities now? Or do Reverser and Evillustrator get replaced with Stardust and Pheonix?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the arena, they're still evie and rev, in the shadow realm they're Stardust and Phoenix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix: Like you have room to talk kitty cat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>same for like, bubbler and wifi being Carapace and Rena</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug and Chat are the same in both because it helps cement the cognition they're unbeatable, since they ALWAYS win</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what would Queen Bee be in this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a fighter who revealed her own identity and was blacklisted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but keeps trying to re-enlist under really similar names so she always gets caught?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubbler and Lady Wifi are famous for using their powers to "kill" opponents by knocking them out of the arena-Lady Wifi immobilizes them and Bubbler sends them out of the ring</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oop you're thinking of it as a like, martial arts thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but think more like a hunger games stage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there is no "out" though there are boundries, people are locked inside so they can't cheat\get outside hide</span>
</p><p>
  <span>help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean it could be a very big arena but I can't really imagine Bubbler or Lady Wifi killing people with knives and shit so maybe the edges just drop off but since the arena is so big most people don't bother trying to kill people by outing them from the ring</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leaving the arena would be an immediate loss, so players with less offensive heavy abilities would stand a better chance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wifi could "pause" people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>s breathing or heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bubbler could float them high and drop them to their death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that works too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Pigeon is a crowd favorite with his digital birds but he rarely wins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they like him because he has a nice personality and when he actually manages to get someone his killing method is one of the goriest because the body is just surrounded by digital pigeons ripping out the victims eyes and entrails and stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of course that's all just holograms for effect</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they don't actually die</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though in the Shadowverse....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but it imitates real life so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can get really, REALLY hurt and then their physical body is fine when they leave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason the arena is a "killing game" is to see who is psychologically tough enough to handle that without beaking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm so how they're viewed changes how they look</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so the reason their forms are different in the shadow verse and not just Evie\Rev is because it's going off the strongest cognition</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and the strongest throughts anyone has of them are each other's</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So stardust is insanely beautiful and agile?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Pheonix is a master sneaky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix's look is more metaphorical</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>since he's practically invisible to most people he works with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc thinks of Nathaniel as the one who "helped him spread his wings" and he also thinks of the firery passion between the two of them. Add that to a found exasperation on how Evie would just keep coming back stronger every time Reverser killed him, and you get a phoenix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stardust literally shimmers because Nathaniel was first attracted to Marc's "inner light". He's got a cloak because Nathaniel recognizes that Marc is surprisingly private person, using an outer persona as a shield. This means said cloak is near industructable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so it's the cogntion of the people in the shadow world or the people that they're close to or...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't understand your question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what gives Nathaniel's view of Marc more prevalance than how the Marc's audience as Reverser or as a dancer sees him since they are the majority</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ah, it's the strongest belief that is present</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so that's why teams are chosen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the audeince is not around during the shadow fights becuase htey're secret</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, this ALSO means Stardust and Phoenix both exude allure because both boys are very attracted to eachother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Them knowing who the other is actually ends up making their cognitions stronger, because they know each other so well nothing they could do suprises them and makes their mental image of eachother waver</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm guessing Ladybug and Chat Noir choose a different option: don't let the other know ANYTHING about their real identities so their mental images don't change</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>along with them ALWAYS winning fights in the arena, which makes everyone see them as unbeatable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're the "tanks", shadows cannot harm them at all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix is really useful too with his traps because unlike in the arena where you have to work with what you have, in this shadowverse you can create things out of thin air with your mind if you believe strongly enough they should be there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the team has their arena weapons since those are familiar to them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rena was a surprise with her illusions, since they're so different from what Lady Wifi does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because Carapace sees Rena as clever and as someone who always tricks their opponent while Rena sees Carapace as her protecter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, and bubbler can use his bubbles for defense too so that's not too different</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how do they reach the shadow world?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is the shadow world entirely hostile?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smutty mishaps are though: the main couple keep thinking about the other in dirty ways, and their outfit will change to something slutty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or just vanish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get there throuuuugh uuuh I'll get back to you on that one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>are there little safe pockets where two people can go and use the shadow abilities for....:8187_emoji_fr_mignion_enerver:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but yeah, the entire place is made of hostile creatures that want to kill humans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either physcially or kinda a Noragami thing where they feed on them mentally</span>
</p><p>
  <span>causing suicides\serial killers ect</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ah, like Persona kinda</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have you ever seen Noragami?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh man you totes should, highly reccomned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but bascially you have these "spirits" that influence human thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they also eat ghosts but that's another bag of fish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never seen the term 'bag of fish' before</span>
</p><p>
  <span>usually its 'can of worms'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pocket of mosquitoes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/29/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dont like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dont like that at all</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020<br/>They attach to people and drain them, this is right before this kid tries to walk infront of a train<br/>the heroes save him of course, but that's what these bastards do<br/>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/29/2020<br/>scary<br/>Sinnamon Troll💖09/29/2020<br/>Normal humans can't see them<br/>and ANY strong emotions can create them<br/>This one was made by collective exam stress</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>but anyway they don't cross into the shadow realm so much as....sidestep reality? Kind of?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More like persona in that respect</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could one be created by excessive hornyness?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖09/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tentacle monster that feeds on lustful obsessions?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah that would probably exist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie: I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CN and LB, watching Phoenix and Stardust's clothes waver as the two are mega horny for one another: :flushed:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir is the one who has to take it down since no one in the group is currently thirsting for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deleted User09/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>F</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only pussy in the group gets no pussy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix: So anything we believe strongly enough should be real here, will become real?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug: That is correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stardust: Anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat: Yeah, which is why horror movies are banned. Fun fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix and Stardust: anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug:....what ever you're thinking of, just remember that this place is filled with monsters that want to eat you in the least sexy way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phoenix:...We'll keep that under advisement. In the meantime we're also going to start planning a threesome with (Insert name of fictional character here)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug: deep deep sigh No, you cannot do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stardust: Why not? If we can summon horror monsters why not like, Link from legend of zelda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat: pauses That's....actually a great question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug: Chat!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat: No listen! Why should WE have to fight this shit when we could let loose Saitama from One Punch Man?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug: confused and distressed noises</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow of his former self10/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat makes a good point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also i can feel the shade at me Sin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/01/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair, I WAS going to have their dream threesome be with Ganondorf but then I was like "hey wait...ripping on Shadow is more fun"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow of his former self10/02/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eh, I'd rip on me too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow XD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have class in an hour and should prepare materials for that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but what I'm going to do instead is talk about Marc and Nath's life outside the fights</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is still doing his dancing, but his new confidence is getting him Noticed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This makes the current top dancers very threatened because he's good and gorgeous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the top dancers start bullying him even more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They try to do things like subtly trip him to make him look bad, but two years of AR fights have honed his ability to (literally) think on his feet and they can never get him down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they're in danger of being pushed out of the top spot by Marc, and panic, and try to assault him outside of work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner and threaten him, but he's like "Y'all aint hot shit, get away from me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh no I'm going to make it sad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them snaps and pushes him, trying to start a fight, but Marc just walks away so they chase after him in a rage and body slam him....right into the busy street</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets hit by a car</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was witnessed by a LOT of people so that person is hella going to jail, but marc wakes up in the hospital to some broken ribs and a broken leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The docotrs tell him he's recover and be able to walk again, but he'll likely never dance again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is devastated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is pissed on his behalf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the person who pushed him into the street ends up being persecuted and Nathaniel is like "Guess I gotta handle this myself"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel uses the skills he learned in the AR fights to hunt down each of the people involved and basically "Saw" (the movie) them all to death with his traps</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't tell Marc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Marc of course gets questioned by the police because he has Motive, and recognizes Evilustrator's traps in some of the pictures they show him to make him confess. He keeps a iron poker face and says he doesn't know anything, he can't even walk again yet!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he gets home he grills Nathaniel about it, who admits to what he did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>marc:....Am I a bad person for thinking you doing this for me is romantic instead of repulsive? I mean, you literally murdered people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Only if I'm a bad person for actually killing them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: You are a bad person for killing them. Murder is wrong. Shit, why is it so hot though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: In retrospect, one or both of us low key having serial killer tendencies should have been a give away from how enthusiastic we are about the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: the rest of the team can never know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Oh, yeah, god no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc can still fight in the shadowverse as reverser because that's cognition based. If he thinks he can still move like normal he can, but his AR fighting days are over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mpuppy (Queen of Hell)10/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whyyyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunt Sin whhyyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)10/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s so sad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc COULD recover better than expected because Magic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)10/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe his strength of will in the Shadowverse translates to the real world as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor gave the solid diagnosis that he won't dance again, but Marc is so bullheaded he ends up slowly being able to get his fine motor functions and  strength back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably won't ever be back at the level he was before, but given enough time and being careful, he could dance again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made myself sad, i want him to have a full recovery</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muder still happens though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)10/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team: marc!! So sorry to hear about your cowarkers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Oh yes 8)))) So tragic 8))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)10/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone after one of Rev's fights: so I was hearing the commentary overhead, heard you beat eight dudes off at once. Think that applies in other contexts, too? ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rev: :8428_BeyondFedUp:  I will boil your teeth and glue them to your eyelids if you so much as look in my general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evie: slides up to Rev's side and put an arm around his waist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>doesn't say anything, just smugly smirks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/24/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So with all this Nude Model stuff I want to remind everyone that Marc is a model for Nath in this au on the regular</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's usually got clothes on but as their relationship develops he might take them off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)10/24/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖10/31/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also want to point out Marc is a professional dancer, which probably means he can pole dance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: God I do so much laundry now but I have never been happier in my life. How did I get so lucky?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Right? Who knew the secret to getting a great boyfriend was to violently murder them over and over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I think you are underselling the effort and romance I put into seducing you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: That spider web trap you did a couple months ago was hot as hell. Just saying.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>